Back to Heaven
by rollyteam97
Summary: Little story about raw last week. When Roman won the fatal 4way match.warning: don't read if you can't handl Sex scene.


Hi! guys i'm here with a new thing. it is about the raw last week. when Roman won the fatal 4 way match to get his opportunity to face the man Seth Rollins.

enjoy it...

Back to Heaven:

After the fatal 4 way match and after Roman won the shot on his title, Roman got down the ring and walked toward Rollins who was screaming his name congratulating him and that he earned the shot trying hard to convince all the audience that he is upset about it.

his eyes were glowing as he stare at Roman who was walking toward him slowly, they stood in each other faces, Seth's heart drop to his feet when Roman stood in front of him looking at him in the eyes they ignored all the voices around them and focused on each other, Seth was lost in the Samoan man grey eyes,his heart start to race and he couldn't control his breathes just like old days.

Roman still has the same effect on him, he was trying to stop staring at him but Roman know him real good, it's right that they're no longer lovers or partners and they didn't talk to each other since The Shield break up but they still have the same chemistry when they stand in the same place.

Seth forced a smile trying to destruct Roman afraid that he notice how fast he was breathing, Roman stare at Seth eyes for long moments if it wasn't for the show he wouldn't stop, Seth was gorgeous standing in front of him like that with those beautiful eyes and pretty lips he wanted to grab him by that tight t-shirt and kiss him til he faint but he could only tap on the title where Seth's hand was. brushing his big hand over Seth's then he walking away, it didn't escape Seth how Roman was looking at his lips and eyes, he wanted to follow him but he couldn't.

Seth was walking back stage holding his WWE championship in his hands looking in everywhere for Roman trying to find him,he saw Dolph walking out of the superstars locker room."hey Dolph! have you seen Roman?"Seth asked him,"I think he is in the showers"Dolph replied then walked away.  
Seth look around then placed his title aside and took of his t-shirt He looked around him then picked up his title, he opened the door and looked into the room looking for trace to anyone, he saw room seems quite there was only the sound of the shower on, he locked the door and Roman walked out with a towel around his waist he saw Seth trying to lock the door.

He smiled and slowly walked behind him, Seth turn around and bump into him and yelped when Roman immediately wrap his arms around Seth waist pulling him against his wet body "R..Roman"Seth whispered.  
"yeah. you are acting like you're not here to see me"Roman replied. Seth cheeks turned red so he looked down.  
"I just wanted to congratulate you!"Roman grinned"really I thought you were upset cause I won!"Seth looked up. "no.i mean you don't have a chance against me, i'm the man Rome!" Seth moved his hand and placed it on Roman shoulder. his eyes were focusing on Roman's body the water drops over his wet black hair. looked damn hot .

Seth moved his gazes to his lips his heart start to race and he couldn't control his breath just like how he was out there next to the commentary moved one hand over Seth closed his eyes breathing sharply at the touch"Roman"Seth breathed.  
he opened his eyes"do you still love me"Seth asked him. Roman smirked and pushed Seth against the placed his hands beside Seth's head from either side.  
"Seth I never stopped loving you,if you noticed that I was trying to make you understand that. and if i'm happy about winning the title shot it's not because I want to take the title from it because I want to stay close to you in the ring"Roman said sincerely.

Seth was surprised looking into Roman cupped his cheeks moving his hand tenderly under his attacked his lips making him stumble backward kissing him wrapped his arms around him Kissing him back, Roman love the feel of Seth lips on his for the first time since almost year and half he wanted to do that from a long time ago.  
Seth moved his lips inches from Roman's their foreheads on each others, Seth was breathing sharply he missed Roman and his lips"I miss you Roman so much, i miss everything about you"Seth kissed him deelply then broke the kiss"I love you Roman"Seth admitted in a low tone against Roman lips both were inhaling each other breaths.

Roman laughed then attacked his lips kissing him harshly his hands rested on Seth hips pulling him closer, Seth moaned into the kiss opening his mouth for Roman's tongue to enter into his mouth meeting his, Roman sucked on Seth's tongue groaning as he moved his hands to the front of Seth's tight pants working his belt, Seth grab his hands and broke the kiss, Roman was surprised he looked at Seth eyes he was panting staring at Roman in fearful eyes"what's wrong! you don't want me anymore?"Roman was disappointed by Seth action.

"I..I..want you to promise me that you won't leave me"Seth said hopefully with puppy eyes still holding Roman hands, Roman smiled and took away Seth's hair from his face"you're acting like i'm the one who hit you with the chair and left you"Roman replied smiling, Seth look down at Roman hands in his.  
they were belong together"hey i don't want to ruin this"Roman said, Seth looked up allowing Roman to kiss him again, Roman continued his work on Seth pants, Roman broke the kiss smiling"now how we gonna pull you out of this"Roman pulled on the material in his hand"it's not hard for Roman Reigns"Seth replied with a small smile.

Roman placed his hands on Seth hips"I know how"Roman lifted him up in his strong arms, Seth wrap his legs around Roman's waist chuckling"what are you doing?"Seth was surprised, Roman walked him toward the couch and laid Seth on his back, he unlaced the ropes of Seth boots and took them off then he pull his ring pants hardly"you don't even have a match. when you wore them?"Roman asked pulling his pants, Seth grab the arm of the couch above him as Roman pull his pants of leaving him in his boxers, Seth prop on one elbow to snatch Roman's towel from around his waist revealing Roman hard massive cock he missed sucking it so much, Seth got up and pushed Roman to sit on the couch"i'll suck you off"Seth said stroking him a few times then wrap his pretty lips around the hard cock sucking it nicely.

Roman groaned at the feel of Seth's wet lips around him working him perfectly, Seth hair was over his eyes so Roman gathered his locks"yeah baby I missed those beautiful lips"he tied his hair in high ponytail, Seth was moaning sucking Roman hard enjoying every bit of it, Roman groaning thrusting forward making him gag a little, Seth pulled the cock all the way out and start licking the head then sucking Roman balls licking his way up sucking the shaft again into his mouth it's been a long time and Seth missed doing that. Roman threw his head back grunting"Damn it baby I miss you so fucking much!"Roman looking him in the eye smiling as he popped up and down on the head Roman couldn't help it he was close and couldn't endure another moment so he grab Seth's face pulling up to straddle his lap"I want you baby"Roman said then kissed him shortly, Seth smiled and nodded"i'm yours"he replied with red cheeks, Roman smiled at him then attacked his lips kissing harder then ever, they broke the kiss both panting, Roman got up Seth in his lap and placed him where he was sitting on his back he was above him between his legs , Roman pulled Seth's boxers slowly teasing Seth who was hard squirming underneath him "come on Roman"Seth whined, Roman pulled the boxers all the way down revealing Seth's hard cock that was begging for release.

Roman strok him a few times, Seth moaning and squirming his dick was hard and hurt to touch it let alone stroke it,"Roman fuck...I can't hold it"Seth closed his eyes moaning"you'll hold on baby for me i've been waiting this from long time please don't ruin it"Roman said and kissed his forehead then his cheeks he moved to Seth lips kissing deeply one hand at the back of the couch while the other on Seth side then moved to his hip squeezing him hard digging his nails in his flesh, Seth wrap his arms around Roman's back, their dicks rubbing against one another in friction, Roman broke the kiss leaving Seth lips pink and swollen"uh..Roman. .fuck"Seth moaned as Roman moved to his neck kissing and biting on it tenderly not wanting to leave marks that'll show for days,he moved down to Seth hairy chest kissing every inch of his body while Seth moaning eyes close,Roman look up"you're so hot baby"Roman said as he moved to Seth left nipple he took it into his mouth sucking on it to make it hard then to his other one doing the same then moved to his abs he placed his hands on Seth hips to keep him in place, Seth hands find their way into Roman hair as he moaned his name, Roman moved lower and placed a tender kiss on Seth dick, he got up walking to his locker,Seth followed him with his gazes afraid that Roman doesn't want to that, but he sighed in relief when he opened it to grab lube bottle and condom.

"Roman"Roman turn toward him thinking the same way that Seth doesn't want that,"...uh...i don't want you to use condoms anymore"Seth said he was putting his full trust in Roman, Roman smiled and threw the condom in the trash then walked back to Seth, he got between his legs spreading them wide, he squeezed some lube on his fingers and placed them on Seth entrance,he noticed that Seth eyes were close and he was biting his lower lip"I won't hurt you"Roman kissed his thigh, Seth nodded and lifted his hands to grab he the edge of the couch above him,Roman slide one finger in inside of him"fuck"Seth moaned, Roman rubbed his thigh to ease him a little then slide the second finger working them inside of him.  
Seth was breathing sharply his grip tightened on the couch,"relax baby i'll push another one okay"Roman asked him"yeah" Seth nodded panting.

Roman added the third Seth arched his back moaning,Roman was concern about him"move Roman...uh move"Seth moaned and Roman start moving slowly in and out spreading them inside to stretch him he didn't want to hurt Seth, Seth felt a little of pain but he wanted Roman so badly he was so close but he held on for Roman, Roman got up and bend over Seth's body ans placed soft kiss on his lips,Seth pushed him cause he don't want anymore pressure on himself,"i'm ready Roman i'm ready"Seth breathed, Roman look at him"are you sure?"Seth nodded with his eyes close, Roman pulled out his fingers and squeeze a generous amount of lube on his hand and rubbed his dick coating himself.

Then he placed the tip of his dick against Seth entrance pushing slowly into him,Seth squeezed his eyes panting at the feel of being stretch by Roman's massive cock"uh"Roman groaned at the feel of Seth squeezing him,Seth body glittering with sweat as he was trying to adjust himself to Roman's size, Roman leaned over Seth's body who was the upper half of his back on the couch, he grabbed Seth hands above his head, Seth look up at the gorgeous man above him"please...Roman move"Seth moaned panting, Roman nodded and start moving in a slow pace in and out, he leaned forward and kissed Seth on the lips"you're..doing..good.. baby"Roman groaned above him squeezing his hands, Seth moaning loudly every time Roman pull out,"uh..fuck you're still tight"Roman groaned as he start to move a little faster.

"f..faster Roman f..faster"Seth moaned his mouth open panting, Roman did what he told him and start moving faster, groaning, Seth wrap his arms around Roman's back, Roman start moving faster and faster,"yeah...fuck ..Roman. .uh..again" Seth cried out when Roman hit his sweet spot"you like my big dick inside your pretty ass"Roman slapped his ass hard, "fuck yeah i love you Roman"Seth screamed when Roman repeated the move over and over hitting his spot with every thrust"Roman. ..Roman i'm c..lose"Seth screamed breathlessly, Roman smiled and moved his hand and wrap it around Seth cock"cum for me baby I love you too." Roman stroke him in rhythm with his thrusts, Seth was dig his nails in Roman's back he was moaning in pleasure he missed this feel with Roman specifically,Seth pulled Roman down for a a kiss and that's it.

"R..o..m..a..n"Seth screamed his cum shot all over Roman's hand and his own abs, Seth melt in his place panting trying to gather his thoughts after coming from his orgasm , Roman felt Seth walls squeezing him extra hard as he kept thrusting hard he knew that he won't last so he grabbed Seth face and kissed him and that's for him too"uh..fuck Seth"Roman groaned against Seth's lips shooting his load inside of Seth coating his walls, he pull out of him and collapsed next to Seth panting, seth turn to face him lazily smile on his face, Roman smiled and pull him against his chest"you know what after fucking The Man I changed my mind I want the title, Seth lifted his head and hit Roman hard on his chest"i'll kill you Roman Reigns"Seth said in a serious tone, Roman laughed"i'm kidding baby I only want you"Roman said looking in Seth eyes, Seth smiled and kissed him"I love you idiot"Seth said smiling"I love you too Seth Rollins"Roman hugged him, Seth look up"shower"he said with a smirk, Roman know what it's mean so he nodded and got up lifting Seth in his arms bridal style heading to the shower.

OMG! what you think? i'm sorry for not posting thos in the right time.I mean last week but i was busy with the other story. I may continue it;-) 


End file.
